Increasingly, financial transactions are being made electronically with the help of devices and methods, such as, for example, credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards and direct deposit that enable the quick and convenient transmission and posting of funds to and from designated accounts. Typically, account statements are provided to the customer (electronic or hardcopy format) which list all transactions that occurred in a corresponding account during a specified period of time. For example, a bank or other financial institution may provide a customer with a monthly statement that indicates all transactions that occurred on the customer's checking/savings account or credit card, for example, during the previous month.
Unfortunately, current statements provide little information to the customer on the particular transactions. This is particularly the case when a customer receives a payment or deposit that is posted to the customer's account. For example, if the customer's employer deposits into the customer's account a paycheck through direct deposit, all the customer would be able to see in the account statement is the dollar amount and date of the deposit, and, in some cases, the identity of the payor (e.g., the customer's employer). Thus, if the customer notices that the payment amount is less (or more) than expected, the customer will have to contact the employer to resolve the matter.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that provides supplemental, detailed, additional or expanded information (“supplemental information”) on account transactions, such as, for example, the supporting details of a particular payment or transaction as well as any particular or customized messages that rules or parameters may determine need to be displayed to an account holder or group of account holders. For example, if a cardholder was entitled to a $500 deposit, but only $100 was actually deposited, the cardholder may be provided with an explanation that the missing $400 was deducted as a result of back taxes, past due amounts, etc. Supplemental information may comprise information of any kind or type, and is not limited to financial or transaction information.